


I Love You Too Much

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Ichigaya Arisa is in love with Toyama Kasumi.





	I Love You Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> The ball might be rolling, though not very quickly. I spent the whole weekend either with family, or watching Super Metroid randomiser races. Was hard to get my head together.
> 
> But I decided I wanted to write something super fluffy, and I recalled a short comic I saw on Twitter about a month ago (which I can sadly no longer find). It had Arisa being so in love with Kasumi that she was the clingy one, and couldn't stop talking about how much in love she was. I thought that was a cute premise to show a different kind of dynamic between the two of them, so I wanted to give it a go.

"Kasumi!"

"Arisa~!"

Arisa threw her arms around Kasumi, and clung on tight.

"I missed you," she said.

"Oh?" Kasumi grinned. "What did you miss about me?"

"You. Your gentle hands." Arisa grabbed one of them, and locked their fingers together. "Your goofy cat hair. Your pretty, purple eyes." She looked right into them.

Kasumi cheeks turned pink. She was pretty when she blushed. "A-Arisa..." She gently rubbed her nose against Arisa's. "You're very sweet~. I missed you too."

Arisa giggled. "Good. Anything else would be unforgivable." She gave Kasumi a kiss on the cheek before hugging her again.

Ichigaya Arisa was in love.

* * *

"Kasumi looks so cool when she's playing the guitar," Arisa said dreamily.

"Mhm."

"She can be a bit of a weirdo otherwise, but while she's playing she looks really cool." It was pretty obvious why guitarists got so many fans. Tae also looked cool, but Arisa liked Kasumi better.

"Mhm."

"And I really like to hear her sing. She has such a good voice." There was something about it that made her feel really fired up, or really relaxed, depending on the song.

"Mhm."

"But even when she's a weirdo she's really cute, you know." She had a quirky, sometimes clumsy air about her that was really adorable, not to mention that she just naturally looked cute anyway.

"Fufu~, you're really cute too, Arisa-chan," Rimi said. She had been listening patiently with a blissful look on her face.

"Eh?"

"It must be wonderful to be so in love." Rimi was smiling wide.

"Huh? I... I guess..."

"You seem very happy~."

"I mean... that's just natural, right? When you really like someone, you think about them a lot, and... and want to talk about them... and to them..." Arisa's face was starting to feel very warm.

"It seems that way. I'm really happy for you~." Rimi sounded completely earnest, and not like she was making fun of her at all, but Arisa still felt embarrassed about it.

Even so... "Thank you..." She smiled.

Embarrassed or not, she appreciated the support. Some people got weirded out when she got really passionate about something, so she had learned to become less expressive. Yet for some reason it was like she could no longer hold back.

* * *

 _This is getting ridiculous_ , Arisa thought.

Just because she was in love didn't meant she had to act so moonstruck all the time. She was a mature young lady. Surely she shouldn't have any problem keeping a hold of herself. Acting out too much just scared people away.

_From now on I'll stay cool and calm. Once Kasumi comes over, I-_

"Arisa~!"

"Kasumi!"

Arisa brightened up immediately. Kasumi hugged onto her, and she eagerly returned the hug.

"How are you doing, Arisa?" Kasumi asked, and patted her on the head.

"I'm great now that you're here," Arisa replied happily. It hadn't even been a day, but she had still missed seeing her.

"Ehehe~, I'm really happy to see you too."

Kasumi sounded kinda smug, but she was soft and warm, so it was okay. She smelled really good too.

"Wait, is it five already?" Arisa had been waiting for Kasumi to come over, but wasn't aware she had lost track of time.

"Nope! I managed to finish up a little early, and ran to the stop so I caught an earlier train," Kasumi said proudly.

"You... ran?"

"Yup! I couldn't wait to see you~." She didn't seem particularly winded, but then again Kasumi had a lot more stamina than Arisa did.

It was about a quarter to five. Kasumi hadn't needed to go to so much effort just to get to see her fifteen minutes early. She was so sweet. Suddenly Arisa felt rather emotional, and she hugged Kasumi really tight.

"Urk! Arisa, I can't breathe..."

Arisa sniffled a little.

"W-what's wrong?" Kasumi asked.

"Nothing. I just... I think I love you too much."

"Eh? Too much? Is that even possible?"

"Probably."

Kasumi giggled. "You're silly, Arisa." She kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too. And I love how much you love me."

"You don't have to sound so smug about it." Though Arisa loved her that way too.

"Ehehe~, it's not like you can stop me."

Arisa leaned back, and saw how wide Kasumi was grinning. "Challenge accepted," she said.

Kasumi looked a little confused as Arisa got into her lap, and straddled her. Then she smiled sweetly, before kissing Kasumi right on the lips.

"Mm!" Kasumi's eyes went wide. "Mmmmm~." Then they slowly drifted closed as she wrapped her arms around Arisa.

Maybe loving someone too much wasn't a bad thing.


End file.
